A Fairy Tale
by Clow reed1
Summary: Un cuento al estilo Hey Say Jump, TakakixChinen


A fairy Tale  
Takachii Fic.

Por Clow.

Había una vez, un pequeño príncipe que nació bajo un país muy prospero y donde todos lo querían, era el hijo único de los reyes ya que a la reina le había costado bastante quedar embarazada y poder darlo a luz y después de eso quedo bastante delicada de salud pero no por eso no crío a su pequeño Yuuri con todo el amor que pudo.

El pequeño príncipe creció lleno amor y cariños pero había otro príncipe de un reino cercano que siempre lo molestaba, desde el día que se conocieron en una de las tantas fiestas ofrecidas por el Reino de los Yamada, Por eso el pequeño príncipe Chii siempre trataba de escaparse cuando el príncipe Yama-chan iba a buscarlo..

Un día de que trataba de escapar del príncipe Yama-chan fue a dar a un prado donde pastaban ovejas, mirando con alegría tan hermosa escena, se acostó en la pasto y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la libertad por un momento. No es que se sintiera atrapado en el juego de la realeza, se había acostumbrado y pues disfrutaba de ello tanto como pudiera.

Lo que el príncipe Chii no sabia era que el príncipe Yama-chan sentía algo por el pequeño príncipe Chii, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

Por eso siempre se comportaba molestándolo, digámoslo que en forma de juego en serio para el príncipe Ryosuke, el príncipe Yuuri era su primer amor.

Alguien despierta al príncipe Chii de su sueño, quien al abrir los ojos se encontró con un chico claramente mayor que él, pelo castaño y una sonrisa agradable, restregando sus ojos el príncipe Chii le pregunto el nombre a aquella persona

Aquel chico solo sonrió y viendo que el chico estaba mejor se alejo nuevamente al rebaño de ovejas dejando al príncipe Chii con la duda y palabra en la boca, como alguien podía osar no responderle su pregunta?, el era príncipe después de todo y le era obligada la respuesta a su pregunta.

Siguió al chico hablándole sin recibir respuesta alguna, se extraño, hasta cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser la casa del joven, saliendo la madre de este llamándolo por su nombre, y de paso observando que no venia solo.

Reconociendo la madre del joven pastor al príncipe Chinen lo invito a pasar y le explico por mucho que le preguntara, Yuya -como era el nombre del chico- no podría responderle por que había nacido sin la capacidad de hablar

El príncipe lo mira mientras este ordenaba algunas cosas de la casa, y al darse cuenta que lo miraba volvió a sonreírle, su corazón hizo un doki doki bastante gracioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, la Madre del mayor solo sonrío y le sirvió algo de comer al pequeño mientras Yuya salía a lo que era la rutina luego de guardar las ovejas.

Chinen comprobó que era gente de su reino, gente humilde que a pesar de conocerlo no lo trataban diferente y eso le era agradable... paso el tiempo comiendo y conversando con la madre de Yuya , mientras compartía miradas con el mayor.

Luego de la rica comida, el príncipe tuvo que volver a la realidad, regresando al castillo donde sus padres lo esperaban preocupados, y ya en la noche mientras su madre le ayudaba en sus cosas para dormir, el pequeño príncipe le contó a quien había conocido y como pudo compartir con sus súbditos.

La Madre solo le sonrío con algo de tristeza, a veces le hubiese gustado que su hijo no hubiese tenido que nacer bajo aquellas reglas llamadas monarquía, ya que esa misma tarde que el se había perdido, se había decidido que él y el príncipe Yama-chan se comprometerían por la prosperidad del ambos reinos.

Y el corazón de Madre le decía que aquel pastor que su hijo había conocido había hecho nacer en su hijo un lindo sentimiento que jamás podría ser correspondido

Bueno, así pasaban los años en los que el príncipe Chinen visitaba con cierta frecuencia a la familia Takaki, compartiendo con Yuya y la madre de este, ya que el padre se encontraba fuera del reino trabajando y enviando el dinero.

Los padres del príncipe no demostraban tomarle importancia a aquellas visitas, salvo la madre que sabía lo doloroso que sería cuando le dijeran que debía unirse en una relación con el Príncipe Yamada, durante todos estos años para el príncipe Yamada también pasarían muchas cosas y pues ya no significaba lo mismo la unión que ahora veía por obligación.

Un día mientras comían en familia los reyes decidieron comunicarle la noticia, tenía en ese entonces 16 años de edad. Según ellos así le seria más fácil asumir con el tiempo que por mucho que sintiera lo que sintiera por Takaki no podrían compartir la vida juntos, solo por asuntos del destino.

Mientras le mencionaban los alcances de su unión en un par de años mas Chinen sentía como lagrimas salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, su madre se acerco y lo abrazo para contenerlo en ese momento el pequeño soltó toda su pena llorando como un bebe

Ya solos la madre y Chinen pudieron conversar mas sobre el asunto, manifestándole el príncipe que no podría sentir nada más que cariño de amigo por el príncipe Yamada y que si aceptaba la unión era solo por el bienestar del reino y el deber a cumplir

En ese momento renegaba de haber nacido en cuna de oro ya que solo quería estar al lado de una persona que a pesar de no hablar nada, le transmitía todo lo que necesitaba sentir de otra persona.

La madre lo consoló diciendo que pues podría ayudar a aquella familia... siendo el próximo Rey pero le dolía no poder decirle nada más esperanzador a su hijo.

Aquella noche, Chinen se escabullo nuevamente para ver a la persona que amaba tocando la ventaba con cuidado, Yuya le abre con una sonrisa dejándolo pasar dentro. El menor lo abraza del cuello con fuerza, comenzando a llorar contándole todo lo que le habían dicho sus padres y su futuro incierto junto a un gran amigo pero no al amor de su vida.

Takaki le acariciaba la espalda conteniéndolo sutilmente, en el fondo también dolido por la situación, si tan solo... si su destino no hubiera sido diferente.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos por un instante y eliminaron el aire entre ellos en un tierno beso, Su primer beso.

Esa noche Chinen comprendió que no eran necesarias las palabras para demostrar todo lo que se sentía por alguien, aun cuando el destino los separara, en ese momento eran uno solo, descubriendo las múltiples sensaciones que conllevaba más que el contacto físico.

Sabiendo que desde esa mañana tal vez no se repetiría una noche como esa.

Sabiendo que a pesar de todo seguiría amando a ese pastor sin voz que le enseño a decir te amo sin nada más que el sentimiento.

Owari


End file.
